


"Many Sorrows I Have Seen"

by Jenna_Queen_of_Esgaroth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Queen_of_Esgaroth/pseuds/Jenna_Queen_of_Esgaroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My theory on how a certain song was written ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Many Sorrows I Have Seen"

Pippin never really recovered from his gaze into the Palantir. It had left its mark on him, a wound of his mind that continuously grew. For a while he had no signs of the hurt. But then, the dreams began.  
The Dark Lord had showed him many things in the short time Pippin gazed into the Palantir. All of the events he was shown were dark and forbidding. Pippin knew some of these visions were from the past, and of what could’ve happened in the past. But some of the visions Pippin had no knowledge of. Once he saw a massive spider, another time a dragon wrecking desolation wherever he went. But in his visions he always saw the endless suffering of countless beings. The worst vision he had to endure was when he was shown Frodo’s journey, but in this version Pippin’s friend would give in to the temptation of the ring, bringing destruction on everything and every being.  
The dreams blazed on, growing in evil and the ever present dark.  
One night Pippin woke screaming from the torture of his vision. In a thoughtless fever he grabbed his quill and paper, and began to write blindly. The words came out in a wave of grief, hatred, and evil that had been collecting in the back of his mind. When all of the words escaped him, he placed his pen on his desk, and collapsed from exhaustion. The horrid dreams did not come that night, nor any night after. It seems his words extinguished the flame of hatred inhibited in him by Sauron. His written words that night were in the form of a song. He eventually decided to give the song the title “The Last Goodbye”

 

"The Last Goodbye"

"I saw the light fade from the sky  
On the wind I heard a sigh  
As the snowflakes cover  
My fallen brothers  
I will say this last goodbye

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

Under cloud, beneath the stars  
Over snow and winter's morn  
I turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

Many places I have been  
Many sorrows I have seen  
But I don't regret  
Nor will I forget  
All who took that road with me

Night is now falling  
So ends this day  
The road is now calling  
And I must away

Over hill, and under tree  
Through lands where never light has shone  
By silver streams that run down to the sea

To these memories I will hold  
With your blessing I will go  
To turn at last to paths that lead home

And though where the road then takes me,  
I cannot tell  
We came all this way  
But now comes the day  
To bid you farewell

I bid you all a very fond farewell"

**Author's Note:**

> Get it? Pippin was played by Billy Boyd, who sung the Last Goodbye. ;)


End file.
